


Unplugged

by orphan_account



Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt and comfort, Mega Man - Freeform, Romance, Unplugged, archie comics - Freeform, blackout - Freeform, death and destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the blackout Elec Man, tried to return to normal, but the memories of the past keep haunting him... Aayala his girlfriend went missing over a month after the blackout, But what happens when he goes offline for good?
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala





	Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read blackout before so feel free to bash me.

It was a normal day in Mega City, Elec Man was finished powering up the generators after the blackout occurred, yet he felt like he was missing something. After the Blackout he couldn't help but feel as though... Something was amiss... He remembered now! His girlfriend was somewhere, yet he didn't know where, He could've find her but there's no telling where she was. At least in his opinion and to him Aayala disappeared in their relationship all the time without warning, so he's used to that. Nothing new there, all though he could use some help with certain tasks... Y'know what? Screw it. He's going to find Aayala, maybe he'll feel at ease when he sees her face, maybe then he doesn't have to fear that she was cheating on him or something. As he made a detour back to Light Labs, he saw police tape surrounding the area, and he saw ambulances as well, confused at first he walked up to Roll who was crying, he tried to comfort her. Like the responsible bot he is.

"What happened, Roll?" He asked, Roll looked at him with tears in her eyes before looking away sniffling. "Dr. Light had an accident, he's being taken to the hospital right now." Roll said, as he noticed Auto talking to one of the paramedics and sighing, he had distress in his voice, if you were to be there right now, you would tell he was genuinely worried, one might think he's more than five seconds away from breaking down. As Elec Man tried to piece together what happened, another problem arises, he was supposed to do something but he forgot what exactly, as he went to his room he remembered, Aayala, yes his girlfriend! He must find her. But where could she be? He called her phone, no answer, and that's probably a bad sign but he didn't listen to the bad signs, he just thought she was busy and ignored them. Elec laid on his bed sighing, before being called downstairs. He walked downstairs and saw everyone (Minus Aayala) at the table. Ice Man sat in his booster chair since he was far too small to sit up on the chair and looked at everyone with sorrow in his eyes, he sat down next to Fire Man and Ice Man drummed his fingers on the table uninterested.

"Alright as you all know, you see... I called you here, because of the events that taken place, the blackout and now Dr. Light's heart attack we need to set goals for the future so we can function without dad..." Rock said

"So I hate to admit it, but we must move on..." Elec Man sighs, not this, he didn't want to lose his creator the one that brought him to life and at first he didn't know what to do, but he thought of Aayala and called her up again. Hopefully she's ok, and done doing what she's supposed to do, yet she had no reason to disappear like this yet again he did not know where she ran off too. _Probably with Fire._ Elec Man thought gritting his teeth, Aayala was known to run off with other men. But however that logic was dismissed because Fire Man was sitting at the table texting while laughing. _Could it be? No, could she possibly have? No_ Elec Man thinks some more. _Fire Man couldn't be texting Aayala, because Aayala would have called me back instead of texting Fire Man..._ Elec Man thought as he looked at Fire Man's phone and he was texting some girl, the texts were saucy and Fire Man was enjoying it. _Creep. If I ever find him talking to Aayala again I'll make sure he's not functioning again._ Elec looked at his watch. It was a quarter past 5 and he tried calling Aayala again. It went straight to voice mail again, he groaned.


End file.
